1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information handling systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for ensuring consistency in the cosmetic appearance of enclosures for information handling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system, such as a desktop personal computer, typically includes a metal chassis for mounting the circuit boards and other functional components. To provide for an aesthetically pleasing appearance and for various functional purposes, an enclosure comprising a variety of panels is used to cover portions of the chassis. Typically, the front of the chassis is covered with a bezel panel, and the top and sides of the chassis are covered by plastic panels. The various plastic panels of the information handling system enclosure are generally formed by molding a polymer material that is colored to provide a desirable cosmetic appearance. Various types of resins are used to fabricate the plastic panels and to provide the desired colors.
Examples of enclosures for information handling systems are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,548, entitled “Panel Mounting System,” issued to Buican et al on Oct. 2, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,436, entitled “Panel Mounting System,” issued to Buican et al on Mar. 12, 2002; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,178, entitled “Desktop Computer Chassis with Folding Cover,” issued to Curlee on Dec. 16, 2003. Each of the aforementioned patents is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
In large-scale manufacturing systems, it is important to maintain consistency of color and of the surface texture or surface finish of molded parts over a long production run. Current techniques for measuring the color of molded parts are not consistent with procedures for color measurement of resins. Resins are typically measured by both a visual method and a numeric method, with the visual method being the controlling factor. Molded parts fabricated using resins are generally measured using visual methods, which can lead to inconsistencies that become more exaggerated as the colors become darker, and visual inspection methods are generally less effective.
Many manufacturers produce injected molded parts for information handling system enclosures using a product part approval process wherein the parts are dimensionally qualified through statistical metrics. The specific cosmetic features relating to the molded parts are contained in a chassis cosmetic specification. Adherence to the cosmetic specifications are currently performed utilizing a visual process similar to that used in prior art chip visual qualification processes. Over time, however, variables in tooling, environmental factors and machine parts cause variations in the cosmetics of the molded parts. Throughout the life of a manufacturing process, product cosmetics and colors can vary significantly, leading to undesirable inconsistencies in the manufactured products.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for ensuring consistency in the cosmetic appearance and the color of injection molded parts used in computer enclosures.